Every girl likes flowers, right?
by Peony-flower
Summary: Kagura receives flowers from Gintoki, but not all is as it seems. Kagura was suppose to like the flowers, but in the end she hated them. Read to find out how the language of flowers can be a cruel cruel mistress! First story, be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

Gintoki always had a sort of sixth sense when it regarded women, it had gotten him out of some very sticky situations, and now again it was going to save both his life and chastity. This was a very delicate situation though, it had to be handled with the upmost sensitivity or he would be in deep du du otherwise. It was in regards to the budding feelings that Kagura was about to sprout. Gin-chan thought of himself as a father to Kagura, nothing more and nothing less, it would have broken his heart if she had gotten a boyfriend, but at this point he strongly wished for "Mr. Perfect" to appear before her. And most importantly he needed to make his sentiments about her feelings clear, but it had to be done subtly and without embarrassment to her, how he wondered? As Gintoki wandered through town he spotted a florist shop and suddenly the light bulb went off, what better way than through the language of flowers! He could both let her down easy while giving her a beautiful gift, a win-win situation! Thus he entered the shop and asked the florist for a bouquet of yellow carnations, roses and tulips, the florist, obviously knowing the meaning of these specific flowers looked at him doubtfully.

"Are you sure you want this specific bouquet, if you know what I mean?" she asked just in case

Ha-ha "Yes I do, I fully want the message to be clear." Answered a rather ecstatic Gintoki

_Poor girl, my heart goes out to her and I hope this douche bag falls in a ditch and dies_

The florist gave a weary smile, "If you say so"

_Oii! I know what you're thinking but don't classify me as an asshole! I have to live in this town and this was the easiest way out! _But Gintoki decided to keep this thought to himself. He paid a pretty penny for these rejection flowers and made his descent home.

Kagura had decided that today would be the day she confessed to Gin-chan! She was now eighteen and a grown adult, he couldn't reject her because she was a child now! Just as her thought finished, Gin-Chan entered with a bouquet of yellow flowers. Her face lit up, she really wasn't a fan of yellow but beggars can't be choosers and any colored flowers were better than nothing.

She ran to him," Are they for me?!"

"Yep kiddo, their all for you, they're carnations, roses, and tulips" answered Gintoki with the slightest waver in his voice

Kagura snatched them for his hands and inhales deeply, they were lovely, "Thanks Gin-chan so much, I actually have to tell you something too."

"Hold your horses" Gintoki could sense it coming, "I got to skedaddle important uhhh…. adult business if you know what I mean, I talk to you later, but make sure to look up those flowers they have a special meaning." And with that he ran out of the house and escaped to local family restaurant to await the results.

Kagura barely opened her mouth and he was already gone, but it didn't matter all that mattered was the flowers, and following Gin-Chan's instructions, she googled every flower.

"Let's see now" Google popped up and she typed in meaning of carnations, tulips and roses. She thought that they meant love and dedication but then she saw that the color of these flowers also meant something as well. As she continued to read, her face grew more and more crimson with embarrassment. A yellow carnation signified rejection, a yellow rose signified friendship, and a yellow tulip signified hopeless love. Gin-Chan had basically rejected her big time but in the language of flowers, it was like a slap across the face, this was so embarrassing, _Was this his idea of letting me down easy?! Well fuck him! The great Kagura doesn't need a man who rejected her!_ She was so incredibly mad and embarrassed, but at least no one else knew of this event, and no one ever will….. So instead of throwing the flowers to the ground and stomping on them with all her Yato might, she placed them in a vase as a reminder of her superiority (naivety) and she was going to get him back, ohhoho he'll regret messing with her. Gintoki now had to face the wrath of a women's scorn!

*AHHHHCHOOOO* Gintoki rubbed his nose and a chill went up his spine, it was probably just the coldness from the parfait he was eating, hopefully anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, and this is the last segment of this Okigura fic!**

**Disclaimer- I forgot to add this to the first story but I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Kagura had been in a foul mood for the past month, it was very evident in her day to day behavior, but no one knew why, except a certain Gintoki, but he would rather commit sekepu instead of spilling the beans on the situation. The main victim of a grouchy Kagura was the Shinsengumi first division captain, Okita Sougo. She no longer held any resistant during her fights (not that she ever did) and now she was incredibly wreckless, her punches actually already broke a few bones in his body, not that he'll ever admit it though. Her temper was also getting shorter and shorter; she couldn't take a joke anymore (not that she ever could)

While dodging one of her inhumanly strong punched, Okita unknowingly touched upon the taboo topic that had caused Kagura to detearerate into this state,

"What China did you get rejected or something by your precious Gin-Chan?" he said condescendingly.

Her face suddenly turned a tomato red. Bull eyes, he hit the mark and before he had time to react, Okita was jabbed painfully in the stomach, he fell to the ground. The world felt as though it had been flipped upside down and his stomach was crying for mercy, that punch contained all the hatred and animosity she harbored for Gintoki within the past month, it was no longer just a strong Yato punch, it was the punch of a spiteful Yato girl who had been rejected and then had salt rubbed on the wound, so yeah the strength behind the punch could not be calibrated. Kagura immediately dashed away and left Okita there to die, well not quite, if he hadn't been carried to the hospital by a patrolling Shinsengumi member, he certainly would have joined his sister in the afterlife.

The battle against the Yato girl for the safety of the city, as Okita like to claim, went extremely array due to the massive migraine he had when they were fighting, a excuse that Okita like to think in order to erase the fact that he not only did he lose, but was thoroughly owned by Kagura. Thus as he sat in his hospital bed, he evilly planned to expose Kagura's secret as revenge. Speak of the devil though, Kagura waltz right into the room, and she had brought a get-well-gift, a bouquet of purple and blue flowers.

"Oiii China, I'm a guy you know, I don't really care for flowers, you shoulda brought something else considering that you put me in this state."

Kagura didn't get angry; instead she remained quiet for a while. She placed the flowers in an empty vase along the window sill, "Columbine, Hyacinth and Hydrangeas, I hope you feel as I do now." Without another word she left.

_What?! Who the fuck cares what the flowers are called, they don't mean anythi-, or do they?_ Okita pulled out his handy dandy ipad (What they existed back them?!) and searched up the meaning of these flowers. Columbine- desertion, Hyacinth- jealousy, Hydrangeas- heartlessness. _Damn China, you have some serious depression issues if you're feeling like these flowers._ Then being the genius he was, it hit him like a brick to the face. Someone must have also used flowers to convey something to China, and that someone must have been Danna, and that something must have been rejection. Ouch, rejection via flowers, that's evil Danna, you really are a douche bag. *AHHHHCHOOOOO* Gintoki rubbed his nose, he wasn't eating anything cold, maybe he caught a cold?

Many thoughts ran through Okita's mind in that minute. _Hmmm should I exploit Kagura's deepest scars for my own amusement? _That sounded like a great plan to him but then again…. He did slightly feel sympathetic for Kagura….They were rivals and all but he did not enjoy seeing the sadness across her face as much as he should have, instead he felt…he felt… almost bad. Okita almost mentally killed himself when he realized what these feeling meant, _God damnit! I have a crush on her, that stupid China! _So now he was faced with a hard decision, make Kagura miserable, or consol her and make her smile again. This certainly was a hard decision for Okita, his sadistic said kept saying "public humiliation" while his boyish side edged him to pursue the girl romantically.

"Okita, you are 22 and without a girlfriend, this could be your chance!" his boyish side said

"It could be his chance, but you have a whole sea to pick from, so just amuse yourself first and make her life a living hell!" his sadistic side rebutted.

Hmmm, he let the two results mull in his head, get some entertainment or possibly get laid? Okita finally made up his decision, and headed for the nearest florist. He entered and asked for a bouquet of red roses, red pansies and pink ranunculus's, the florist look at him with sparkling eyes, " Is this for your girlfriend?! She's so lucky to have someone as romantic as you."

Okita chuckled, "You can say that"

The florist finished assembling the bouquet and even added a white satin ribbon for free," I hope she like it."

"So do I, so do I" Okita took the flowers in his hand and headed for the park bench that they frequently meet. As expected, she was sitting there in her china red dress, staring blankly off into space, she didn't even notice Okita approach until he called out to her.

"China!" She zoned back to Earth and turned around to be greeted by more flowers, but they were a combination of red and pink, her favorite colors.

"What now sadist are you trying to spite me?"

Okita handed her the bouquet, "No, actually China I have a confession to make, and it's all said in that bouquet your holding."

She looks down and she makes out the red roses in the arrangement, her eyebrows raise with doubt

"You can't mean…." She was cut off with a," Yup its exactly as it seems, red roses, red pansies and pink ranunculus's, I'm confessing my love to you China." Kagura's jaw dropped and her face turned as red as the flowers.

"Stop kidding around or ill seriously get mad you know." She stammered out

"Oh I know you'll get mad, but I'm being serious, do you want more proof." And before Kagura could answer she felt something or someone against her lips, Okita had just kissed her and Kagura's already red face turned even redder.

He smiled coyly at her, "See I told you I was serious, so now what's your answer?"

Without looking up she mumble something under her breath

"You're going to have to speak up China." Okita joked, Kagura instead abruptly stood up and place her face very close to his, "I would send you a million carnations" and she kissed his cheek quickly and then ran off. Okita blushed, _she's too cute._

Kagura ran all the way home and when Gintoki saw the flowers he nearly had a heart attack.

"Kaaaggurrra, don't tell me that a guy gave those to you?!" Gintoki managed to get out of his mouth.

Her face was still red, but she looked him straight in the eyes and smile, "Yes, a guy did and I replied with a carnation!"

Gintoki fainted, he had just lost his daughter to someone else, who knows what they will do, better yet what will Umibouzu do when he finds out that his daughter got a boyfriend. Gintoki's head continued to spin while Kagura placed her flowers in the vase previously occupied by the depressing Columbine and Hyacinths. It was the best confession she could have hoped for, and the best revenge she got on Gin-Chan, she blushed when she thought about the kissed she shared with the sadist. It was going to be a wild romance alright.

* * *

Author's Note- I just wanted to clarify that when Kagura said she would send a carnation, it means she accepted Okita confession since a carnation symbolizes a "Yes".


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last part of this fic which was moreso suppose to be a two-shot but I instead decided to turn into a three-shot. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Kagura sprang up from her closest bed, and subsequently banged her head rather hardly on the wooden beams, usually she was a heavy sleeper, but her Kagura senses were tingling and she could feel the impending danger approach, but what?

Umibouzou swiftly severed the head of the insect like creature from its body, finally he had killed the last of these pests, like any insect, extermination was a grueling process, but it was at last completed. Umibouzou felt that he deserved a well needed vacation, or the next best thing, visiting his lovely daughter on Earth after a long period of absence. He was ecstatic; it had been approximately two years since they last saw each other and it was clear that Kagura had matured into a beautiful woman, but that just meant more scum that he would later have to scrap off his boot if they ever attempted to approach her. He was not just a loving father, he was an overprotective, and boarder line psychopathic father who would bloody murder the boy that laid a hand on his one and only daughter. If worst comes to worst and the unimaginable happened, then Umibouzou could only blame one person entirely, Gintoki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gintoki proceeded to wipe the snot on his sleeve. That was one loud sneeze, he had felt this sensation before, and not in a good way. A shiver went down his back, he had a feeling that everything was most definitely not going to be alright.

" Kagura-chan! Get your feet of the table, I need to clean it!" whined Shinpachi but Kagura disregarded the request, choosing instead to pick at her nostrils much like Gintoki.

"Shut up megane! Go run along and do your megane things."

A vein appeared on his forehead," What exactly do you think I'm doing now then?!" she just stared at him blankly, " God Kagura! At this rate no one will want you for a bride!"

"I dare you to say that one more time megane!" yelled an enraged Kagura

"Ha I will, NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU AS A BRIDE!"

Kagura pounced on Shinpachi, scratching his face and pulling his hair as if in a cat fight. " Come on now children, no need to fight, love and peace not war." Gintoki said apathetically

"SHUT UP!" the two youngsters said in unison, " Hey, hey, hold on, is that anyway to talk to you elders!" replied Gintoki as a vein also appears on his forehead.

" Elder my ass Gin-chan, your more of a bum than anything."

"Kagura!" he shot her a death glare, " No one really will want you as a bride."

"See, it's not only me Kagura-chan." Shinpachi said haughtily

Her face was turning a shade darker than her hair now, screaming " I HATE YOU ALL! ILL PROVE YOU WRONG! JUST YOU WAIT!" she ran out the door at the speed of light into the streets of Edo, just as Kagura sped out, another body entered the Yorozuya.

"Was that my Kagura just now?" asked the ever still bald Umibouzu

Shinpachi and Gintoki gave each other a knowing look, _shit_, they had just let Kagura run off into the streets looking for a husband while her overprotective father just had to decide to pay a surprise visit today of all days. This was going to end horribly, and if Gintoki and Shinpachi were thinking the same thing then Okita Sougo was going to die today. Kagura was 100% likely to run to her long term boyfriend to help her prove the Yorozuya wrong, and it was a 100% likely that once Umibouzu discovered her daughter's boyfriend, all hell would break loose. Gintoki and Shinpachi clasped their hands together in prayer to God, Allah, Buddha or any high being that could say the captain of the Shinsengumi, he was going to need it.

"Well? Cat got you tongues? Why aren't you two saying anything."

"Aha funny story there Umbiouzu-san I have…..this thing…with my….glasses! Yes my glasses, I'm going to get them checked, so I'll just be on my way now." And with the Shinpachi barely saved his own life, _I'm sorry Gin-san, but I had to do this_. Gintoki's mouth dropped, megane had just abandoned him in the face of mortal danger, what kind of comrade was he?! " So Gintoki, how you've been." Asked a unsuspecting Umibouzu

"Haha funny story about that too Otou-san, I have this thing….with you know…..people…and I really can't miss it," he glanced at the clock for emphasis, " well look at the time, we're just going to have to talk later." Drastic times called for drastic measures and instead of going around Umibouzu towards the front door, Gintoki jumped directly out of the window, landed safely on the pavement and sprinted off in search of a haven.

Umibouzu scratched his head, _that's odd, it seems like everyone's avoiding me today, ill just go find Kagura then. _

The first division captain of the Shinsengumi was again skipping his patrol and instead lazing on his usual bench. From his peripheral vision, he saw a blurry image of something red headed towards him, the closer it came, the clearer the image became, it was actually not red speeding towards him, it was his vermillion haired girlfriend.

Kagura had bolted from Yorozuya in search of the Sadist, if she was too become anyone's bride it would be his, right? It did not take long to find him, situated on their usual bench was the captain skipping his patrol and still clad in his uniform, she sped up. Panting when she finally reached the sand haired boy, she gazed at him with high expectations. Okita Sougo could feel the unusualness in her eyes, he raised an eyebrow, _what game is she trying to play now_.

"China wipe that look off your face, it sickens me." Kagura only frowned at this comment.

"Hey sadist, you said you loved me right?" Okita didn't like were this conversation was heading, when the topic of love came up in any conversation with Kagura it only meant she had a hidden agenda.

"What do you want China" he bluntly said

She forged innocence, " Nothing at all honey, I just want an answer to my question." Okita's face twisted in disgust.

"One, never call me honey again China, that's morbid coming from you, and two, we've went over this before, I do love you, like you need to ask." Something dropped in the background, both heads turned to see a bald man with two cones of ice cream at his feet.

Kagura leapt to her feet and pointed at the bald man in surprise," Papi! What are you doing here?!"

He wore an expression of sheer shock, almost as if someone had just revealed to him that his whole life had been a lie, "Kaaagurrrraaaaaaa…..wwwhooooo is ttthaaattt mmmaaaaaannnn?" he asked pointing to Okita, " please tell me that I'm getting old and its affecting my hearing because it sounded like he said I love you."

Okita smirked, _so this was the infamous alien hunter Umibouzu, and the famed Yato father of Kagura._

"No otou-san, you didn't hear wrong, I did say I loved Kagura because she is my girlfriend after all." The sound of something snapping could be heard, it came from Umibouzu, his face was now a tomato red and it looked as if steam could have came out of his ears.

"YOU!" he shouted at the Shinsengumi captain, " HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER! IM GOING TO RIPE OUT YOUR GUTS AND BLODDY MURDER YOU!"

Kagura face palmed herself, why was her family insane, first it was her psychopathic older brother and now it was her overprotective father who was threatening to murder her boyfriend. She sighed, life truly was difficult with a bunch of idiots. And to top it all off the Sadist was enjoying this, the idiot, he was going to get himself killed.

"Calm down Papi, no need to get so riled up."

"But..but..but Kagura," he whined ," why do you have a boyfriend?! Didn't I tell you that you can only get a boyfriend after you were married." _Was he mental?_

"Papi that makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes it does, right China? Because I'm proposing now." Okita got down on one knee and proposed, even without a ring, he took a hold of Kagura's hand, " Will you marry me Kagura?"

Both Kagura's and Umibouzu's jaws dropped. This was exactly what Kagura had wanted, but was too much of a good thing bad? Her father had just witnessed this whole ordeal and it was not going to end well. She glanced over at her Papi, he was pale in the face, " Papi are you ok?" she asked while gently touching his shoulder, causing him to collapse backwards. He had fainted from shock. Okita just continued to smirk, " While China what's your answer."

Her attention refocused on Okita, " are you serious?"

"As serious as any man can be."

She leaned against Okita's ear and whispered the same words as when he had first confessed to her, " I reply with a carnation." And gave him a peck on his cheek, Shinpachi and Gintoki had been wrong, someone did want her as a wife.

Hand in hand as the two walked towards the Yorozuya office to tell them the good news, Kagura broke the serene silence, " You know forever is a long time right." He didn't answer, instead he turned into the flower shop, asking the florist for a bouquet of baby breaths.

" That's alright I'm willing to spend that forever with you, I know what I'm getting myself into." He said with a chuckle and handing her the baby breath's. Kagura's face lit up with much delight, "Sadist, the flowers say more than enough." Continuing to stare at the flowers with such affection.

While entering the building, Shinpachi and Gintoki rushed towards Okita, "Are you ok?" they asked in unison, he nodded a little confused, "thank goodness." They exhaled deeply.

" Megane, Gin-chan, me and sadist have something to announced." said Kagura, Gintoki chuckled, " What you two are getting married."

"Yup!" she said with a giant smile plastered prominently on her face, "we are"

Gintoki turned white as paper and fainted, " Hang in there Gin-san!" screamed Shinpachi,

"Kagura-chan does your father know?" asked a rather frantic Shinpachi, " Yup he does, he was there when the sadist proposed, he did the exact same thing as Gin-chan." She answered pointed to the now immobile Gintoki on the floor, suddenly Shinpachi was right next to him, equally pale and eyes rolled back.

_Umibouzu is going to kill both of us Gin-san._

_Yes megane I know…I know…sob..sob_

Kagura laughed and gave Okita another peck on the lips, and this all started with flowers.

* * *

**I just wanted to clarify, baby breaths symbolizes eternal love and a carnation mean "Yes".**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this, stay turn for my next works in the near future!**


End file.
